The Butai Jin Prince and Vampire
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: The young prince of the Butai-Jin Soshi Niji at just 11 is qualified to go to Yokai Academy, he meets Moka and the other RV girls and wins their hearts just by being himself. How will this powerful young boy fair against the powers of the Student Protection Committee, Anti-Thesis, and Fairy Tale? AU large Harem fic, Shota-con, Bashing of Mikogami and Gin, OCs, OOC Inner Moka
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Vampire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or any anime mentioned here, I only own most of the OCs that will appear and I don't make any money or profit from this story, this fic is from the depths of my imagination**

**Summary: Soshi Niji the young, cute, kind-hearted prince of the Butai-Jin race, is going to Yokai. How will his Yokai adventure go? And what happens when his older fiancée and older sister show up?**

**Pairing: OcxFem. OCxMoka large Harem**

**Warning: Shota-con: A young boy gets a harem of older girls, if you don't like this type of relationship don't read it! But don't ruin it for other people! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Vampire**

A school bus was driving through a tunnel. The Driver was chuckling while smoking his pipe. "I'm surprised that a young boy like you is going to Yokai." The driver spoke.

Sitting a few rows away at a window seat was a young boy. He was very short for his age standing just 4'6. He was just 11 years old, having just turned 11 a week ago before school started. But he did have a slight impressive muscle build for his age due to his previous training. The young boy had long silvery-white hair that was tied in a ponytail, two chin length bangs framed his cute girlish looking face perfectly, he was a Bishie. His eyes were a bright-aquamarine color. He had the excited child-like wonder expected from a kid his age gleaming in his eyes, but also within the childish wonder was an intelligence and maturity far beyond his physical years. He wore a green over shirt with a white undershirt, a red tie, brown pants, and black shoes (the Yokai boy's uniform), his mother had protested but Soshi assured her, that he wanted to fit in a bit better, he'd already stick out enough being only 11 years old. His name was Soshi Niji, he might look like an extraordinarily cute normal boy but he was not human. He was a Butai-Jin, a powerful alien from another planet, his race's first ancestors moved to earth during the time of the first vampires and werewolves, as their home planet had been destroyed. Soshi was no ordinary Butai-Jin either, he was a Super Butai-Jin however because of his young age, his body couldn't handle the stress of using his full powers so his mother had a friend design a seal to suppress a portion of his powers until he was a bit older. But even with his powers partially sealed, he still had quite a lot left over to defend himself and his friends/loved ones with.

Soshi had herculean strength, incredible speed and reflexes, his intelligence far exceeded his older peers, and he had an almost insatiable appetite. His most incredible powers though were his control over the elements themselves, he can either control existing elements or form the elements himself out of thin air.

Soshi smiled like the kid he was. "I know! I can't believe mom let me skip middle school all together!"

The driver chuckled. "It pays to be a prince doesn't it little one?"

Soshi blushed and laughed a little nervous. "Yeah, but I don't want my peers to know that."

"Your secret is safe with me little prince. Just be careful cause this school's a very scary place!" The driver said.

Soshi rubbed his hands together excited. "I will Mr. Driver."

The bus exited the tunnel and was now on a road-side cliff. The sky was dull and gray. There was water as red as blood.

Soshi surveyed his surroundings. "Wow it's like we came into another world!"

"Indeed kid, this is Yokai Academy." The driver replied. "Watch your step or you'll never see anything again!"

"Ok!" Soshi said as he felt the bus stop and the doors opened. The young prince walked off the bus. "Thank you for the lift Mr. Driver, I would've flown here myself but I couldn't sense anything this far yet!"

"No problem and good luck to you kiddo!" The driver said closing his doors and driving off.

"Bye!" Soshi waved as the bus vanished. He then looked ahead at the dead trees. "Wow they really need a gardener here." He studied the scarecrow. "I wonder what they use to make this scarecrow look so old?" The young boy started to walk down the path. He observed his surrroundings as he walked.

He suddenly stopped as he heard the ding of a bike.

"Look out!" A voice called behind him.

Soshi turned as a green bike with a pink-haired girl on it came barreling at him. "She looks like she's in trouble." He smiled. "Maybe she'll be my first friend at this school!" The young boy then mentally commanded the air to slow the girl's bike down.

The bike suddenly began to slow down until to it came to an abrupt stop launching it's rider off.

Soshi brought his arms out and caught the girl bridal-style, it was easy with his great strength. He then asked. "Are you okay nee-chan?"

The girl had long pink hair and wore the female's version of the same outfit he wore, he also noticed the black choker around her neck with a small silver chain from which dangled a large silver cross with a red jewel in the middle. She opened beautiful emerald-green eyes and looked at a pair of big adorable aquamarine eyes. The girl blushed. _'Aw how kawaii! He's so cute!' _"Did you save me little guy? Thank you so much!"

Soshi smiled. "You're welcome nee-chan!"

"Um you can put me down now." The girl was blushing from being held by such a young boy.

Soshi noticed he was still holding her and blushed too. "Oh I'm sorry." He gently placed her on her feet.

"Thank you for helping me..." She suddenly swayed and dropped to her hands and knees.

Soshi looked concerned. "Are you ok nee-chan?"

"Y-Yes it's just I have a little anemia." The girl replied smiling.

"Anemia?" Soshi blinked. "Isn't that when you have a reduced number of red blood cells?"

"Yes..." The girl suddenly froze and smelled a strange scent. "This scent...I can't..."

"What's wrong nee-chan?" Soshi asked, he then blushed as the older girl crawled over to him and gently pushed him against a tree.

_'What is she doing?'_ the flustered young boy wondered, his face getting more flustered as the girl got closer until they were face to face.

"I'm sorry but I'm a vampire." The girl whispered and then brought her lips to his neck.

Capu-Chuu!

Soshi felt her teeth puncturing his skin. _'Vampire? You mean like Karin onee-chan?'_

The girl drank Soshi's blood and it was just divine! It was so rich and full of life for such a young boy! She stopped after drinking just above a teaspoon full. She gasped horrified on what she had done and to a child no less. "Oh I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it! Your blood it was just so tasty! I didn't even take that much! Please don't hate me!" For some unexplained reason, the girl didn't want such a sweet and adorable young boy to hate her, her heart clenched with fear and pain at the very thought of him hating her.

"It's ok it didn't really hurt that much, Aniki's training was more painful." Soshi assured her with a kind and warm smile, he rubbed his neck and when he took his hand off there were no marks on his neck.

The girl smiled back relieved he didn't hate her. "Oh thank goodness! Again I'm sorry for taking some blood without asking, my name is Moka Akashiya! What's yours?"

Soshi smiled. "I'm Soshi Niji! Nice to meet you Moka nee-chan!"

Moka hugged the boy. "It's nice to meet you too Soshi-kun!" she then released him and the two walked the path towards the giant castle-like school building together, Moka pushed her bike along.

"So Soshi-kun, what brings you here?"

Soshi smiled. "I'm starting my first semester of high-school here at Yokai!"

Moka was stunned. "Really?! you're going to school here Soshi-kun?!"

"Yes! My mom gave me an IQ test a month ago and I passed it with flying colors! My IQ is over 280!" Soshi stated proudly.

Moka was even more shocked._ 'His IQ is nearly 300?! At his age?!' _"How amazing Soshi-kun! You're so smart for one so young!"

Soshi beamed happily. "Thank you Moka nee-chan!"

Moka and Soshi stopped when they hit the end of the path.

Moka hugged Soshi pouting. "Aw I don't want to leave you Soshi-kun, but I have to go to the ceremony! Let's talk more after the ceremony ok?"

"Sure nee-chan!" Soshi replied smiling.

"Bye Soshi-kun! See you later!" Moka waved and jetted off on her bike.

Soshi waved and then walked alone now towards the school. He got into the shadow and looked up at the building. "Wow! It's just as mom told me how it looked!" He clenched his little fists determined. "I'll do my best to graduate mom! I'll be the youngest high school graduate in history!" The little prince then entered the building and looked around getting an enormous amount of female attention as he walked around the halls, he managed to avoid the stampeding fangirl mob now looking for him. Soshi found his classroom and entered it.

All activity stopped.

The boys and the girls all stared surprised at the little boy standing in the doorway wearing the school uniform.

The boy was really small only 4'6 and looked to be 11 years old. He had long flowing silver-white hair tied in a ponytail with two chin-length bangs on each side framing his face perfectly, his adorable aquamarine eyes shined with the child-like wonder as expected of a boy his age, but surprisingly they also saw an intelligence and maturity far beyond his years also present. They noted he has a slight muscular build for an 11 year old. But it only made him even more desirable.

The girls were barely resisting the urge to shout 'kawaii' and mob the poor child.

"Hello, sorry for interrupting but is this homeroom 193?" the boy asked in a cute and polite tone.

Their teacher was a blonde woman with part of her hair resembled cat-ears, she wore a white coat, orange shirt, and black skirt. her eyes looked like slits and she wore glasses. "Yes and you must be one of the new students Soshi Niji right?" She too could barely resist the urge to mob the cute little boy and smother him against her chest

Soshi nodded. "Yes and you are?"

"Shizuka Nekonome, your homeroom teacher Soshi-kun, please sit down in any empty desk you want." Shizuka replied blushing at the boy's cuteness.

Several girls quickly began to clamor and pushed each other trying to make a empty seat next to them for the little boy.

"Soshi-kun! Sit next to me!" A red-haired girl cried out.

A brunette shoved her away. "No Soshi-kun sit with me!"

A blonde yelled. "No with me!"

A black-haired girl interrupted and spoke calmly. "You don't want to be around those idiots Soshi-kun, just stick with a more dignified lady like myself!"

the girls all clamored louder glaring at each other.

Soshi sweatdropped. _'Why do girls act so weird around me? Mom claims it's something to do with hormones, but I thought only older boys had that effect on girls.'_

The boys looked jealous.

"Where'd that little twerp come from?!"

"Who does he think he is coming in here and getting all the girls' attention?!"

"Yeah shouldn't he be in primary school?"

Shizuka said. "Soshi-kun, why don't you tell the class _And me (She thought in her mind) _about yourself?"

Soshi smiled causing all the girls to squeal 'Kawaii'. "Sure sensei!" He went to the front of the class and then bowed formally. "Hi everyone! My name is Soshi Niji, I'm only 11 years old but my IQ is 285, so my mom allowed me to skip middle school and come straight to high school! I hope we have a good semester together, so please take good care of me."

The girls swooned and squealed, each of them wanting to take care of the cute little boy. The boys gritted their teeth in envy.

_'That little brat!'_ Where the boys' thoughts.

_'He's got cute looks and brains! I wonder if I could get him to tutor me?'_ where the girls' thoughts.

Shizuka announced. "Ok everyone leave Soshi-kun alone for now, I have to make my announcement."

Soshi sat in a desk in the middle row with many girls sitting around him.

The girls were all paying more attention to Soshi than to Shizuka.

"Welcome everyone, to yokai academy, as I've told you my name already I don't need to repeat myself. As you all know Yokai is a school for monsters!" Shizuka exclaimed cheerfully.

Soshi listened to her closely.

Shizuka used her stick to point to the board. "Now! like it or not, humans rule the world! For us monster to survive, we must learn to coexist peacefully with them! And that's our academy's goal! Living peacefully in the human word!"

Soshi smiled brightly he could do this with his eyes closed! He was a Butai-Jin and their lifestyles weren't all that different from humans.

Shizuka continued. "Which brings up rule#1! You will retain your human form! Does every oneunderstand? The first key to survival among humans is to be able to disguse yourself as one of them! To practice the art of disguise, please don't reveal your true form-even to your fellow students!"

Soshi nodded. Again easy, as he was already in his true form, he did have a transfomation but it was currently sealed up, but he didn't need it. He had fought well without it once before, he could do it again.

"But ma'am." A tall ugly boy with piercings on his mouth interrupted. "Can't we simply eat the humans? I could start with all the cute girls."

Soshi frowned. "You are disgusting."

The girls all agreed with the little boy.

"What was that brat?" The brunette boy growled out.

"You are disgusting for even suggesting that." The little prince repeated himself, not even scared of the much taller and stronger (Or so they think) older boy.

The girls all swooned._ 'Soshi-kun is so brave!'_

The boys were surprised. _'That little guy's got some real guts talking to him that way!'_

The bully was about to say something else but Shizuka's next speech interrupted him, as she explained. "Silly! you don't need to worry about running into any humans here! All the faculty and staff are monsters just like you! An since the academy is located inside the secret 'Border-Lands'...No human has ever even seen it. At least-Not seen it and lived!"

the brutnette boy glared at Soshi. _'You're dead meat you little twerp!'_

Soshi was unfazed by the glare and just looked at the older boy neturally.

Just then the door opened again stopping the tension between the two, as everyone turned to face the newcomer.

"Oh...! I'm sorrry!" As a familiar girl came into the room. "I got lost in the halls after the ceremony and...Sorry I'm late!"

Shizuka replied. "It's all right. Just take any empty seat."

"Thanks!" It was none other than Moka Akashiya.

All the other boys gasped at the sight of her. Soshi was both surprised and overjoyed to see a familiar face.

"Who is she?! That silky hair! Those huge eyes!" Some boys stuttered.

"So pretty...It can't be a disguise...She's just too...too.."

"Beautiful!" All of the other boys except Soshi and Saizo cried out in joy. "My entire life is suddenly worthwhile!"

"Moka nee-chan!" Soshi called.

Moka looked shocked. "Huh? Soshi-kun?" She suddenly crossed the distance betwen herself and Soshi in a heartbeat hugging him happily. "Soshi-kun! It's you!"

The entire class looked jealous at the scene even Shizuka.

The boys protested angrily.

"Damn that runt!"

"How come she hugs the kid?!"

"Why does he know her?!"

The girls protested Moka hugging SoShi.

"That slut, who does she think she is hugging Soshi-kun like that?!"

"Yeah I want to hug him like that!"

"It's no fair!"

The same bully looked at the pink haired girl. "Hmm." He licked his lips.

Later Moka dragged Soshi around the school. She couldn't help it, he was so cute and kind, not to mention his blood was simply divine in taste and he was her only friend here at the school. She was feeling a bit possessive. Also memories of Soshi at just 4 years old kept popping up in her mind and she saw herself before she was sealed at 9 years old, they were laughing and playing together. She felt really close to the little boy.

"Wow! Look! Isn't this a great hall?!" Moka asked Soshi happily.

"Yeah! It's cool Moka nee-chan!" Soshi replied equally excited.

Several boys were shocked at the pair.

"Whoa...Did you just see that girl?!"

"What girl?"

"There! Look there!"

"Gyawp! Hot! Never seen...So hot!"

"Must...date her!"

They saw Soshi on Moka's arm and snarled angrily not even caring that he was a child.

"But what's with that runt?!"

"Who cares?!"

"If that twerp gets in my way...He's dinner!"

"They're right, you know..." Said a familar voice and a footsteps stopped right behind the pair.

Soshi and Moka turned and saw none other than the same tall boy from earlier.

the brunette boy winked at Moka. "You are cute. Moka, isn't it? My name's Saizo Komiya. Remember it."

The crowd gasped.

Saizo grabbed Soshi and lifted him into the air. "What I want to know is...What's a girl like you doing with a twerp like this?"

Soshi was not fazed by his current situation.

"Soshi-kun!" Moka was scared for her friend.

People commeted.

"Saizo Komiya! I've heard of him!"

"They say he's a real monster masher, ha, ha!"

"He's always chasing girls-Human girls."

"He caused so much trouble in the human world they sent him here-kinda like reform school!"

Saizo dropped Soshi, but he didn't notice the boy now hovering a few inches above the ground on his own.

Soshi frowned. _'I don't like him.'_

Moka was stunned by that ability. _'Soshi-kun can levitate?!'_

Saizo continue his courting. "Or maybe you just haven't had much to compare him to yet. He is just a kid. You need to experience something better-Like me." He then leaned down looking at Moka. "When should I pick you up?"

"Eep!" Moka shivered in fear.

"Hey leave Moka nee-chan alone!" Soshi yelled and thrust his palm out striking Saizo in the gut.

Saizo was sent skidding back several feet holding his stomach, with a little blood dribbling from his mouth.

Moka was surprised. "Soshi-kun?"

The normally mild-mannered boy had a serious look on his face, his palm was still out.

Saizo growled. "You are going to regret that runt!"

"I only regret that I didn't do it sooner you jerk!" Soshi replied venomously. "Now leave Moka nee-chan alone or you'll have to deal with me!" He declared thumbing to himself with a serious protective look in his eyes.

Moka blushed flattered by his declaration._ 'Soshi-kun.'_ She felt some malicious intent from the other girls.

Saizo smirked. "Ooh you're a little tough guy aren't ya?"

The young boy and older boy looked serious at each other about to fight.

Moka suddenly grabbed Soshi. "Sorry but I'm with Soshi-kun now!"

"Huh? Moka nee-chan!" Soshi protested.

Moka ran off carrying the little boy, the other girls were yelling obscenities at her.

Saizo stood watching. "Are you? Well...Enjoy him...While he lasts!" He held up his hand which bulged with venis growing bigger.

Once the two were far enough Moka stopped running and the two took a chance to catch their breath.

"Whoo! That was kinda scary wasn't it?" Moka said.

"Moka nee-chan? Why'd you pull me away?" Soshi asked.

"I got worried for you Soshi-kun." Moka replied. "I was scared that you might get hurt."

Soshi blinked. "Really?"

Moka nodded. "Yes, you're my first friend! I didn't want anything to happen to you Soshi-kun! You're so young!"

"I know Moka nee-chan, but don't worry." Soshi placed his smaller hand in Moka's slimmer larger hand. "I will always protect you even with my life."

"Soshi-kun." Moka blushed. "Thank you for letting me suck your blood, even though I took it without asking."

"Sure um? Moka nee-chan? You want some more?" Soshi asked.

Moka gasped. "You would let me drink your blood again Soshi-kun?"

"Sure, I won't let you starve." Soshi replied.

"Thank you Soshi-kun." Moka knelt down as Soshi was much shorter than her. She then bit his neck and drank some blood.

Capuu-Chuu!

Again Moka didn't need more than a teaspoon full. She released Soshi and hugged him. "Thank you Soshi-kun."

Soshi replied with a smile. "You're welcome Nee-chan."

Moka blushed._ 'Soshi-kun is so cute I'm surprised no one else has claimed him yet! I know it's wrong but he's so mature for his age!'_

Elsewhere in the human world

A girl with long deep lavender hair (Mizore's original hair-length) and violet-pink slitted eyes punched another boy in the face and beat him black and blue, as he had groped her ass. "Hands off human!" She wore a black shirt with a red bat on it and black jeans that hugged her curvy hips and round supple ass perfectly. Her breasts were large double F cups. She was around 16 years old and stood 6'.

The scared boys picked up their beaten friend and run as if their lives depended on it, which ironically they did!

The girl brushed a hand frustrated through her violet hair. "Damn perverted humans! Touching a girl who's already taken." She wore a silver necklace with a cross-shaped locket on the middle and opened it, revealing a picture of Soshi. "Oh my sweet little Soshi-kun, I hope you're doing ok darling." She stroked the picture affectionately. _'I don't like being away from Soshi-kun for any length of time, he's so cute and innocent that other girls might try to snatch him from me using their wicked ways! I should've gone with him to that school! He's mine damn it, I need to show those sluts that he is mine!' _She closed her locket and replied. "I think it's time I sign up for Yokai Academy." The violet-haired beauty pulled out a cell phone and called someone. "Hello daddy? Yes, I have a favor I'd like to ask of you. I would like for you to sign me up for Yokai Academy." She listened to her father's reply. "Oh thank you daddy!" The violet-haired teen shut off her cellphone and opened her lock. _'Don't worry Soshi-kun, I'll be there soon love.'_

Back at Yokai Academy

Soshi sneezed. "Achoo!"

Moka asked worried. "You ok Soshi-kun?"

Soshi nodded. "I'm fine nee-chan. Someone must be talking about me somewhere."

Soshi and Moka for the rest of the day checked out the sights and places of the academy.

They soon came to a run-down dorm with gravestones marking the area.

Moka pointed. "Look Soshi-kun! it's say this is the dorm we'll be living in!"

Soshi looked at the dorm and smiled. "Wow! they really went all the way with the run-down look!"

Moka giggled at his excitement. He was just too adorable for words.

Soshi heard the clinking of her rosario and asked. "So nee-chan, what's with the cross on your neck?"

Moka smiled. "Oh it seals off my vampire powers Soshi-kun, when I take it off I become a really scary vampire!"

Soshi studied the cross. "Cool!"

Moka had a mischevious gleam in her eyes. "Of course, even with her powers locked up, a girl still needs blood!" She pulled Soshi closer to her and knelt down. "Gotcha~!" She bit into his neck and drank some blood.

Capuu-Chuu!

Soshi allowed her to as his own natural healing would close the wounds. As a super alien, his body's blood cells replenished much faster than humans or yokai.

Next Day

Soshi was walking to class smiling. "I wonder what will happen at school today?"

The girls were whispering things and pointing at the sight of the little boy. They were blushing much to the other boys' shock and rage.

"Yo. Wait up squirt." A familiar unwelcome voice called.

Soshi's smiled turned into a disgusted frown when he turned to see Saizo leaning against a tree.

"Saizo-san." Soshi looked disgusted.

Saizo ran over and again yanked the much smaller and younger boy by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "I heard you and Moka spent a lot of time together yesterday. Just who do you think you are?!" The commotion attracted a crowd.

"What's your true nature, anyway?!" Saizo growled.

Soshi smiled. "You want to know my true nature Saizo-san? My true nature is a Butai-Jin."

**Bite Sized Monster Directionary:**

**Butai-Jin: A Race of elemental immortal exterrestials from another planet. They first showed up on Earth around the time of the first vampire and werewolf. Their power easily rivals and even surpasses that of Vampires and their speed rivals that of Werewolves. Due to being aliens, their weaknesses are unknown.**

At that the crowd gasped.

Saizo punched the wall above Soshi's head knocking it down and at the same time dropping Soshi on the ground.

the show of strength impressed the boys.

"A Butai-Jin?! The alien species that are said to rival and even surpass vampires?! You, a Butai-Jin?! Don't make me laugh!" Saizo's arm became even larger and more muscular.

Soshi wasn't impressed. "You're the one who asked me what I was."

Saizo was stunned, it seemed nothing could intimidate this kid. He then aimed a punch at Soshi's face with his big arm and stopped an inch away, the aburpt wind from his stop rustled Soshi's hair. The younger boy didn't even flinch.

The crowd was in awe of the young boy's bravery.

Saizo snarled and then walked away. "Don't let me catch you near Moka again. If you even speak to her, you're dead runt."

Soshi knew he had to look for Moka to protect her. So the young prince went off to find her.

People commented.

"Did you heard about Soshi?"

"Yeah he stood up to Saizo and didn't even flinch from Saizo's show of strength!"

"I heard that his true nature is a Butai-Jin."

Some girls chimed in.

"I thought he was so cute and brave in how he stood up to that jerk Saizo!"

"Yeah I wonder if Soshi-kun is looking to settle down early?"

"Even if he is you know he'll pick me over you!"

Soshi ignored the comments._ 'I have to make sure Saizo-san doesn't hurt Moka nee-chan!' _He looked all around for Moka.

Moka greeted the boy by popping up out of nowhere and hugging him from behind. "Soshi-kun! Good morning!"

Soshi blushed at how warm and comfortable she was. "Moka nee-chan! Thank goodness you're ok!"

Moka blinked. "Ok?"

Soshi looked serious. "Saizo-san is looking for you nee-chan!"

"He is?!" Moka looked scared at the thought of that creepy boy being near her.

Soshi noticed her fear and gently touched her arm. "Don't worry nee-chan, I'll protect you."

Moka was surprised before she smiled gently. "Thank you Soshi-kun."

"Hey!" Saizo came stomping in and he was pissed. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from her runt?!"

Moka got behind Soshi who fearlessly stood his ground.

"I think I also gave you the same warning Saizo-san." Soshi replied calmly.

Saizo cracked his knuckles. "I'm tired of you runt. you come in and gain all the hearts of all the girls and now you hang out with the only girl deserving of me! I'm sending you back to your mommy crying!"

Soshi settled into his fighting stance, he moved his right foot back so he was facing Saizo at a slight angle, his knees were slightly bent, feet planted firmly on the ground, his arms were flared open slightly, his fingers were curled resembling the claws of a predator.

"Let's go you creep." Soshi spoke.

Saizo snarled. "That's it, you're asking for it brat!" He then broke the school's rule number 1 and transformed in his true form, becoming bigger, more muscular, and even uglier than before losing his shirt in the process. "I'm gonna enjoy this! Let's see what you got Butai-Jin!"

Moka was shocked. _'Butai-Jin! Soshi-kun is a Butai-Jin?'_

Soshi was unfazed by the bully's taunts.

Saizo rushed at Soshi. But the younger boy teleported out of sight.

"What the?!" Saizo was shocked. Then he was sent flying by a kick as Soshi rematerialized and roundhouse kicked him in the face. Saizo barely regained his barings as the the much younger and smaller boy glared down at him from the air?! Yes Soshi was actually hovering in the air without a pair of wings and there was no wind either.

Moka was stunned._ 'I thought I saw Soshi-kun levitating in the hallway earlier but this proves it, he can fly! And he's so fast and strong for such a little boy.'_

Soshi studied the monstrel. _'All he has is brute force and his energy is that of a mixed breed. I won't need to use my full power or my Super form on him.' _"Saizo-san, you should surrender you can't defeat me at your current level and I'll tell you this: a portion of my powers are sealed beause of my young age. I'm no ordinary Butai-Jin...I am a Super Butai-Jin, so I'm not even fighting at full or even half strength. This is but a small sample of what I can truly do."

Saizo was shocked. _'A Super Butai-Jin?! They are said to vastly surpass vampires in power!' _"I don't care!" He charged at the much smaller boy and tried to hit him, but Soshi easily evaded each blow making Saizo look like a complete joke.

"Saizo-san, I'm strong enough to kill you but there's something you can do to prevent that." Soshi said.

Saizo glared. "Oh yeah runt and what might that be?"

The little prince held his index finger up in a lecturing motion and said. "Promise never to hurt anyone again."

Saizo gained a tic mark. Surrender to a child just because he got a lucky hit in? Never! Saizo roared. "You gotta be kidding!"

Soshi sighed. "I'm giving you a chance to just walk away."

Saizo charged forward and swung his claw.

Moka freaked out. "Soshi-kun!"

Soshi was ok, he had blocked the huge claw with just one hand. "Don't worry nee-chan! I'm ok!"

Saizo was shocked. "What the?!"

Soshi frowned. "You need to be taught a lesson Saizo-san."

Saizo managed to wrench his claw free from the smaller and younger boy's shockingly powerful grip. _'He's so small but he's so strong!'_

Soshi asked settling back into his stance. "Do you see the difference between our powers now Saizo-san?"

Saizo roared. "Don't get cocky runt you-!" Saizo doubled over as Soshi punched him in the stomach.

Saizo groaned in pain holding his aching gut, blood and saliva dribbled from his mouth.

Moka was awed. _'Wow! Soshi-kun is so strong!'_

Saizo said with saliva dribbling from his mouth. "D-Don't think you've won yet runt!" He was about to attack again only now Soshi uppercutted him in the chin, knocking several teeth out and Saizo felt blood coming up.

Saizo felt the power behind those two blows, as he was knocked high into the air and painfully crashed to the ground in a crater made by his body, he was defeated by a mere little boy. _'How can he be so powerful?! He's just a child!' _He lost consciousness.

Soshi sighed and placed his hands down at his sides. "I did give you a way out Saizo-san, but instead you rejected my peace offer."

"Soshi-kun! That was amazing!" Moka hugged Soshi from behind. "Thank you for protecting me!"

"Sure Moka nee-chan." Soshi replied blushing slightly.

Bus Stop human world

A tall beautiful girl was waiting for the bus to take her to Yokai Academy, she was already dressed in the girls' uniform though it was rather revealing due to her taller and more developed body for her age of 16, she had to loosen her top to give her breasts some room to breathe and the skirt was short revealing a peek of her red panties. She had long violet hair and exotic violet-pink eyes, her skin was a beautiful porceilan and her breasts were large F cups. She was determined to protect her young lover from other girls who wanted to use him. _'Soshi-kun don't worry my love, I'm coming.'_

An old bus finally arrived and came to a squeaky stop before her. It's doors squeaked open to reveal a creepy man with glowing eyes smoking a cigar.

The man smirked. "You going to Yokai girl?"

The girl smirked back revealing long sharp fangs. "Yeah and my name isn't girl, it's Karin Shuzen." She climbed onto the bus and took a seat in the row just to the side of the driver's seat.

"Shuzen? So you're one of Issa's daughters."

Karin nodded. "Yes daddy did mention you were old acquaintances of his and mother's."

The bus driver chuckled. "Yes I'm, so what reason are you gong to Yokai?"

Karin blushed. "Because a boy who is very precious to me is at Yokai and I can't stand being away from him for any amount of time."

"Oh? And who is this precious boy of yours?"

Karin's blush deepened. "He's my boyfriend and fiancée even though we're 5 years apart in age. I first met him when he was but a cute little 4 year old I had just turned 9 at that time. I fell in love with him at first sight, he was so cute and actually very smart and very strong for his age, yet he kept his warm child-hood innocence. My mother who was old friends with his mother thought we would go well together so they wrote up a betrothal contract for us."

The bus driver chuckled. "What's the boy's name?"

"Soshi Niji." Karin replied blushing deeper.

"I see, well I know him."

Karin's face lit up. "You know Soshi-kun?!"

"Yes in fact I was the one who drove him to Yokai on the first day."

"Has he mentioned anything about me?" Karin asked.

"Well no I didn't ask him about his relationships."

Karin nodded. "It's understandable, most people we meet are shocked to learn we're together."

"It is quite a surprise that a young boy like him already has a girlfriend."

Karin giggled. "Don't let his young age fool you, my Soshi-kun can be very mature far beyond his physical years. I love all of him." She held one hand to her ample breasts showing she was completely sincere.

The driver chuckled. "Love is a strange thing..."

Elsewhere in a huge mansion, a group of 4 beautiful women got together to discuss current events.

All of them had the same colored hair and eyes as Soshi did. This was his family. His mother and his sisters. they all wore different variations of a dress.

"So mom, what should we do? I mean Fairy Tale is getting more covert." This woman held her hair down normally it flowed and it stopped just above her waist. She was around 25, stood 6'4, and had large I breasts. This was Aiko Niji Soshi's eldest sister.

"Onee-chan's right. Also we've all graduated from high school already, so none of us can check on otouto-kun at that Yokai Academy to see how he's doing." This woman was Akemi Niji the second eldest sister, she was 21 stood 6'3, her breasts were large H cup. Her hair was tied in a braid

"What about Megumi-chan? she's 15 now right? She can go." Ai Niji was the third born sister and was around 20. She stood 6'1. Her breasts were G cup. Her silver-white hair was tied in a bun with two bangs framing her heart-shaped face perfectly (Haku from Naruto's hairstyle).

"You do bring up a valid point Aiko-chan, but let's focus on Soshi-kun for now." This woman was taller than all of her children standing 7'3 and her breasts were mind-boggling K cups, her long hair flowed down to her ankles in a silver-white waterfall. This was the mother of Soshi and his sisters, Lucretia Niji and the queen of the Butai-Jin. Lucretia turned to one of her maids. "Go and bring Megumi-chan in from the dojo."

"Yes my lady." The maid bowed and went to go fetch Megumi.

Dojo

A young girl of around 15 was dressed in a white training gi, she was doing some katas on a training dummy, she stood 5'11. Her silverly-white hair was much shorter than her elder sisters' and mother's reaching to her neck alone and it was set in a spiked boyish-style, yet her body was already on it's way to looking like her elder siblings' and mother's as her breasts were large E-cups. Her frame was also lean and had a slight muscle build due to her intense training.

This was Soshi's older sister, and Lucretia's youngest daughter Megumi Niji. Unlike her three elder sisters, Megumi was loud, confident and at times almost arrogant. But like the rest of her family, she dearly loved her baby brother.

Megumi delivered a powerful kick to the training dummy sending it off it's post and crashing into the wall. She wiped some sweat from her forehead. "Whew! What a nice workout!" She then wrapped a towel around her shoulders as the maid came in. "Yeah, yeah what does mom want?"

"Lucretia-sama wishes to speak to you about young master Soshi."

Megumi's eyes lit up excitedly. "My little otouto-kun?! Well you should've told me sooner!" She walked out of the dojo with the maid and came into the living room where her mother and elder sisters waited.

"So what's going on?" Megumi asked.

Lucretia explained. "Well Megumi-chan, I've decided to enroll you at Yokai Academy."

"Yokai academy? That school for Ayakashi?" Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have to get my education there?"

"Because it's run by that exorcist Mikogami and I want you to keep an eye on him." Lucretia replied.

Megumi snorted. "Sorry mom, you're gonna have to give me a better reason than that."

Aiko spoke. "Otouto-kun is currently a student there."

Megumi was rather curious and asked her mother. "Why did you let otouto-kun go there anyways mom?"

Lucretia sighed. "You know your little brother Megumi-chan, he shows great intelligence, courage, and maturity far beyond his physical age and once his mind is set, not even I can change it."

Megumi giggled some. "Yeah otouto-kun is stubborn when it comes to proving he can go far despite still being a child. Ok mom, I'll go to Yokai to check on him."

Lucretia smiled. "That's good to know Megumi-chan. The school has a dress code so I'm afraid you'll have to wear the uniform and your bus will be here shortly."

Megumi went up to her room to prepare.

Lucretia frowned and was deep in thought. _'Just what are you up to Mikogami? Why did you allow my youngest child to enroll at Yokai Academy?' _She had no clue about what kind of plans that manipulative Dark Lord Mikogami had in store for her only son, but she didn't trust the man at all.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Succubus

******Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or any anime mentioned here, I only own most of the OCs that will appear and I don't make any money or profit from this story, this fic is from the depths of my imagination**

**Warning: Shota-con: A young boy gets a harem of older girls, if you don't like this type of relationship don't read it! But don't ruin it for other people! **

**Spolier: OOC Inner Moka**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Succubus**

Soshi Niji was walking towards the school, for his third day. He was really excited about what new adventures he was going to have today. He felt a little uncomfortable as girls were giggling and looking like him as if they were going to mob him to snuggle and hug him.

_'I better be ready to run, the minute they gather.'_ The young prince told himself.

Another boy's cry interrupted his thoughts. "Look!"

"It's her! It's Moka!"

"She looks even cuter usual..like there's golden light all around her..."

Moka was walking cheerfully, just minding her own business, she did seem to glow radiately. She was oblivious of all the male attention she was getting.

Soshi smiled at the sight of her.

The other boys were going nuts and acting crazy.

"So..Bright! So bright!"

"Moka Akashiya...The hottest girl in school...Ever!"

Soshi blinked confused. _'What's the big deal? Sure Moka nee-chan is pretty, but so are Karin nee-chan, mom, and all 4 of my onee-chans.' _But as with most children, he switched to happy to greet Moka. "Morning Moka nee-chan!"

"Oh!" Moka was a little surprised and then she smiled happily and pulled the little boy into a warm embrace. "Morning, Soshi-kun~!"

The other boys were completely jealous.

"Moka with that little brat?! I won't stand for it!"

"That kid again! Why him?! Why him?!"

The girls were complaining about Moka.

"Why won't Soshi-kun ever greet me like that?!"

"It's not fair!"

"I'll prove to Soshi-kun he'll be happier sticking with me!"

"She thinks he belongs to her just because she met him first!"

The girls glared enivously at Moka.

Moka and Soshi sat down together or rather Moka took Soshi into her lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"Soshi-kun. I know it must be lonely being the only Butai-Jin here. But I'm here for you. If there's anything I can do...Just ask ok?" Moka assured the young prince.

"Sure nee-chan." Soshi replied.

Moka leaned her head down and bit Soshi's neck for a little snack.

Capuu-Chuu!

Soshi didn't mind as his blood cells were already replenishing the blood she took.

Moka released his neck after taking her usual fill and hugged Soshi closer. "Thank you Soshi-kun, your blood is the best!"

Soshi blushed at their almost romantic position. "You're welcome Moka nee-chan." He suddenly sensed a strange energy. "Moka nee-chan, I got to look into something real quick."

"Ok Soshi-kun, should I go with you?" Moka replied letting Soshi get up.

"No nee-chan I can handle it." Soshi walked off.

Moka couldn't help but follow the little boy having a bad feeling.

Soshi was looking around and he heard a voice moaning.

"Oh...Ohhh...S...Someone...Please..."

Soshi turned to see a girl on the ground she had light blue hair tied in a ponytail with a purple scrunchy that had a yellow star on it. She wore a yellow sweater which seemed to hug her huge chest. she wore a green skirt which meant she was a student too. The girl looked weak and frail. "Please...Help me...I'm so...Faint..."

Soshi being the kind young boy he was couldn't help but assist. "Let me help you." He helped the girl to her feet.

The girl studied him as she slowly got up thanks to his help. _'So this is the famous little boy, Soshi-kun I've been hearing about, despite his age, he's rumored to be really strong.'_ She looked at his face and hairstlye and couldn't help but blush slightly. _'And he's so cute!' _"Oh. Thank you so much. I've always been delicate, you see. It's my chest. See, I have these spasms...and my chest feels so tight..." She then pressed her well-endowed breasts against the shorter younger boy's arm, her large breasts nearly swallowing his arm.

Soshi blushed embarrassed at her actions. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Please...Look into my eyes..." The girl begged the little boy.

Soshi looked up at the older girl's face, it was easy since, his aquamarine eyes meeting deep purple eyes.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono. Let's be friends...Okay?" Kurumu replied and strange waves were released from her eyes.

Soshi felt something trying to mess up his mind, but his alien body combined with his super-intelligence made him completely imperivous to any/all forms of body/mind control, the strange feeling was gone instantly. He blinked. "Your eyes are pretty Kurumu-san and I would love to be friends." He smiled.

Kurumu was stunned by the fact that her charm didn't work on the boy, and she couldn't help but get flustered at his warm smile.

"Soshi-kun?" A familiar voice called as Moka came up.

"Ah! Moka nee-chan!" Soshi waved to her.

Moka was confused on what was happening. Soshi was standing next to a blue-haired girl which she really didn't like for some reason. "Soshi-kun what's going on and who is that?"

Soshi was confused by the tension he was suddenly between the two older girls.

Kurumu then smiled at Moka. "I'm Kurumu Kurono, Soshi-kun was just helping me. He's a very sweet boy."

Soshi could sense the tension rising between the two girls.

Moka nodded. "Yes he is."

Kurumu then pressed her chest against Soshi's arm again. "Well I have to go to class see you later Soshi-kun and thanks again for helping me!" The blue haired girl ran off.

"What did she want Soshi-kun?" Moka asked.

Soshi smiled. "She just needed some help Moka nee-chan."

Moka was still a little confused on the earlier moments later. Soshi had gone off exploring as every child does.

"So...They say you're a vampire." A familiar girl called from her perch.

Moka gasped and looked to see Kurumu sitting on the upper stair railing smiling snidely at her. "It's quite the gossip in Class 1. Moka Akshiya-Right?"

Moka replied. "You...! The girl who was just with Soshi-kun! When did you get so friendly with.."

Kurmu leapt off the railing and landed on her feet, as she did her skirit flew up giving any passerby a view of her white panties. Needless to say that little stunt drew a bit of a crowd.

The boys swooned.

"Whoa! So graceful!"

"Did you see that?!"

And she's so petite...Except for her chest!"

"Incredible she's almost as cute as Moka!"

"Impossible! Who is she!?"

Kurumu replied. "I am the Succubus Kurumu Kurono and I am here...To defeat you."

******Bite Sized Monster Encyclopedia:**

**Succubus: A female spirit identified since the Middle Ages who enters the dreams of sleeping men to seduce them.**

Moka was confused. "Wait. Isn't it against the rules to reveal your identity?"

Kurumu pointed to Moka. "I can't stand it! An airhead like you getting in the way of my grand plan!"

Moka asked. "Plan?"

"Heh..." Kurumu then performed a pose. "My plan to enslave the entire male student body! Operation: Yokai Harem!"

Moka and all the boys sweatdropped as a whole.

Kurumu continued her explanation. "My plan was infallible. Every boy in the school would be mesmerized by my beauty." the blue-haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Until..." She quickly got in Moka's face. "You came along! And the fools fell for you instead! I will never lose in battle of feminine charm! Do you hear?!"

The boys were shaking by the tension between the girls.

"Jealousy! Intense Jealousy!"

"A refreshing level of jealousy, in fact."

Kurumu declared. "Your little boyfriend Soshi, you care a lot about him don't you? He's also really strong from what I've heard."

Moka freaked out. "No! Leave Soshi-kun out of this!"

Kurumu smirked. "I noticed he had a very pleasant scent when he helped me up. I also heard he's a Butai-Jin, is his blood tasty? Is that what you use that poor little boy for?" She laughed. "Good luck finding another food source...After I take him from you!"

Moka protested. "That's not true...I don't 'use' him..."

"Moka nee-chan!" Soshi came down the hallway. "Oh, here you are. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just take off like that, but like all children I can get easily distracted!" He rubbed the back of his head laughing.

Moka looked at him. "Soshi-kun."

Kurumu quickly went over to the boy and hugged him. "Oooo! It's my hero!"

Soshi was taken by surprise. "Huh?!"

"How can I ever thank you Soshi-kun?" Kurumu pressed her breasts again against Soshi's arm. The young boy was completely embarrassed and flustered by her almost intimate actions. The boy thought a little worried for Kurumu. _'Karin onee-chan is not going to like this.' _"H-Hello Kurumu-san."

Bus stop

"Damn it all why do I have to wear this uniform?!" Megumi complained trying to adjust the skirt to cover more. "It's so revealing and so tight around the chest!"

Her bus arrived and stopped opening it's doors.

Megumi sweatdropped at condition of the bus. "This is my bus?"

"You heading to Yokai young lady?" The bus driver asked chuckling.

"Yeah what of it pal?" Megumi grumbled climbing on to the bus.

"Hello Megumi-chan." A certain violet-haired vampiress said smiling sweetly.

Megumi smiled falsely. "Hello Karin-chan." she greeted the violet-haired vampiress.

The two girls sat on different rows. These two were rivals.

"So you're going to Yokai too Karin-chan?" Megumi asked.

"Of course I'm going, Soshi-kun needs me." Karin replied brushing her hair back like a princess.

"Really? Shi-kun needs you?" Megumi snorted.

"Hmph. it's better than a tomboy sister like you going alone." Karin said.

"Very funny Karin." Megumi grumbled.

The bus driver chuckled. "You two seem to have great hosility towards each other."

Megumi and Karin turned away from each other with a humph.

Yokai Academy

Soshi asked. "What's Kurumu-san doing here Moka nee-chan?"

Moka was glaring at the scene and then shouted. "No, Soshi-kun! Kurumu's tricking you! She isn't really nice! Get away from her!"

Kurumu acted hurt. "Why...Why is she saying such terrible things? Ohh...Another fainting spell! Soshi-kun...Catch me!"

Soshi was confused. "Kurumu-san?"

Kurumu looked down meeting her eyes with Soshi's and tried again. _'Charm!' _

Soshi felt that weird feeling again it didn't work.

Kurumu tried her charm's fullest strength but it couldn't penerate Soshi's superior alien mind.

But just the closeness between the two was enough to make Moka tear up and then she ran off.

Soshi was shocked. "Moka nee-chan?!"

Kurumu had a smug smile and gave the victory sign.

Later found Soshi and Kurumu in the infirmary

Soshi was worried about Moka._ 'Poor Moka nee-chan, I have to make things right somehow!'_

Kurumu was practically trembling with glee, a purple tail sprouted under from her skirt and wagged happily._ 'I did it! I made that floozy cry! Ooh, the look of shock on her face! That felt too good! Now it'll be a cinch to make Soshi-kun my slave, and then...' _"Soshi-kun..."

"Hm?" The younger boy looked to Kurumu only for his vision to see yellow and then black as Kurumu hugged him her huge breasts engufling his head.

The little boy flailed his arms flustered._ 'What is she doing? Only mom, my older sisters, and Karin onee-chan have ever done this to me before!'_

Kurumu whispered comfortingly. "I know you're feeling down, Soshi-kun. I'm sorry...Let me hold you and make it all better."

Moka was upset. "Why do I like Soshi-kun so much despite him being 5 years younger? And what's with the memory of him and I playing when we were small? Have We met each other before?"

She didn't notice her rosary glowing pink before the ruby changed into a crimson slit eye and an older and more womanly version of her own voice was heard in her mind speaking to her. **_"Yes Soshi-kun is an old friend, I first met him when I was 9 and he was 4. He has gotten even cuter since then."_**

Moka was stunned. "A voice from my rosario?!"

**_"I am your other self...Speaking from deep within your psyche...Using the rosario as a medium..."_**

Moka repeated. "My other self?"

Her other self continued. **_"A succubus is a demon who confounds men. It's said that a man who is kissed by one will be her slave forever...You will go and rescue Soshi-kun from her right now."_**

Kurumu was on top of Soshi on the bed making the younger boy blush by the position. She gazed down at him and began to lower her face to his so she could kiss him. _'Oh I love this moment! The kiss that seals the conquest..And slaps that little twit's face!'_

Soshi blushed as her lips came closer to his own. _'This is not how I pictured my first real kiss. Wait didn't Karin onee-chan tell me that she was gonna be my first kiss? Oh-no if she finds out then Kurumu-san will get hurt!' _"Wait..."The little boy brought his arms up around Kurumu's waist.

Kurumu felt his grip it was very comforting for a young boy. "Oh!" _'What a grip! Smoochy time.'_ She puckered up to kiss him, but she opened her eyes and saw she was looking behind him.

Soshi was sitting up having hugged Kurumu but made sure she missed his lips. "I'm sorry. But I can't. There's someone else who wants to be my first kiss. I won't betray her."

Kurumu was shocked. "No way!" She shoved the boy away trembling. "How? How can you resist me?! Do you want her so much more?!" She grabbed her head as her youki began to emanate. "I humilated myself for you! I even acted weak for you!" The back of her sweater tore as wings emerged from her shoulder blades.

Soshi sensed things were about to get dangerous so he hopped off the bed and got into his fighting stance.

"I've never lost to any one! Never-Until Moka Akashiya!" Kurumu now had two purple bat-like wings, her nails were much longer and sharper, elfin ears, and a purple spade-tipped tail coming up from under her skirt. "Now I'm mad!"

Soshi frowned. _'I see so she's a succubus and obviously upset at someone.'_

Kurumu flew at Soshi. "Whatever she loves-I will destroy!"

Soshi aimed his hand about to send her away with a wave of force.

"Stop!" Moka cried as she burst into the room.

"Moka nee-chan!" Soshi was surprised and happy to see her.

"Get...Away from him!" Moka rushed foward and shoved Kurumu away sending her crashing through the window.

Soshi blinked. _'Wow! Even in her sealed form Moka nee-chan is so strong!'_

"Gyaaa!" Kurumu screamed as she smashed through the window breaking it.

Moka cried to Soshi. "Run, Soshi-kun! Now!"

"What's going on here Moka nee-chan?" The young prince asked.

Moka looked regretful. "I'm sorry I got you into this. That girl is a succubus."

"I figured that out Moka nee-chan, mom did teach me about the different types of monsters out there." Soshi replied kindly.

Moka explained. "She has some grudge against me and she's trying to get back at me by going after you."

Soshi looked serious. "I see so my assumption was right Moka nee-chan. I figured out that she was upset at someone."

Kurumu growled. "Knocking me all the way out here...I suppose you think you're strong. Now try it without the surprise. I'll finish you both at the same time!"

Soshi smiled. "Ok! I haven't fought anyone since Saizou-san!" He looked to Moka. "Moka nee-chan I'll handle this."

Moka looked worried. "But Soshi-kun are you sure?"

Soshi nodded. "Yes I want to make it up to you for making you cry earlier."

Moka actually blushed at his declaration. "Soshi-kun."

Kurumu sneered. "Saying your little goobyes?! How sweet!"

Soshi walked to the window ledge and climbed onto it. He then jumped out and didn't even fall as he floated without any wings or anything visible holding him up.

Kurumu was stunned._ 'What he can fly too?! And without wings!'_

Soshi smiled and got into his fighting stance. "I'm ready when you are Kurumu-san."

Kurumu yelled. "Don't get too cocky boy! You're in my territory now!" She flew at Soshi and swiped with her claws. Soshi easily evaded her slash. Soshi flew a little higher so he could look down at Kurumu. He then aimed one hand down at Kurumu.

Kurumu blinked until a powerful wave of force slammed into her and sent her pummleting down fast. She screamed in pain from the force hitting her. Kurumu managed to regain control and stopped herself before she crashed. She looked up to see Soshi floating calmly and waiting.

"You can fly, but if your opponent can fly too, then your advantage is gone Kurumu-san." Soshi spoke.

Kurumu flew up at Soshi and swiped at him again. The little prince dodged and the tree was sliced down.

Soshi watched. "Wow, her claws are strong enough to slice through trees." He shook his aw off knowing that this was no time to let his natural child wonder distract him.

Kurumu knew she had to try and take out at least one of them. So she attacked Moka as she couldn't fly and she was her sworn enemy. "I'll kill you first Moka Akashiya!" She tucked her wings back and dive-bombed Moka with her clawed hands aimed to strike.

Soshi frowned. "I can't let you hurt Moka nee-chan." He aimed his hand and a small to meduim sized yellow-white ball of energy formed in his palm. He shot the ball at Kurumu.

Kurumu was so focused attacking she didn't even see or sense the energy ball coming until it struck her in the back knocking her off-course.

Soshi flew down and then grabbed Kurumu by the tail and then slammed her into the ground cracking and indenting the ground deeply.

Kurumu was stunned by the impact.

Soshi landed a few feet away in front of Moka. "You ok Moka nee-chan?"

"Yes Soshi-kun, I'm fine." Moka smiled.

Soshi smiled. "That's good to hear Moka nee-chan." He turns and then begins to walk towards Kurumu.

Kurumu was now slowly recovering from Soshi's earlier attack saw him advancing toward her. Afraid of the powerful younger boy, Kurumu began to try and back away from him but her back hit a tree.

"Why did you do all this Kurumu-san?" Soshi asked.

Kurumu looked scared. "To find my Destined One!"

Soshi stopped as that word sent a memory. He remembered reading about Succubi and their nearing-extinction. "You mean you planned to find the one man who will father your children and be your life long companion?"

Kurumu nodded tearfully. "Y-Yes." She turned upset and glared at Moka. "But she ruined all that!"

Soshi looked thoughtful before he walked forwards again stopping right in front of the shaking succubus.

Kurumu opened her tightly-shut eyes to see Soshi smiling and holding his hand out.

"Wouldn't you rather have a man who loved you willingly by choice and not have him forced into it? My mom told me that is the best kind of love for boys and girl alike." Soshi said warmly.

Kurumu couldn't get a good look at the boy during their first meeting or their short fight earlier, now she could and liked what she saw. He was quite mature and obvious really smart for his age and he looked really cute, not only that he was well-built for his age despite being so small. His hairstyle was cute too.

kurumu was surprised. "Soshi..." She took the boy's offered hand and was lifted to her feet, however she was still hurting from her earlier brief figth with Soshi and couldn't stay up. She started to fall but Soshi caught her. Kurumu blushed at how strong he was for being so young. She looked into his beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"Seducing and brainwashing aren't the only ways to find your destined one, there are more and better ways Kurumu-san." The little prince told her kindly. "Try to make them see the person you really are and not the one you pretend to be. I can sense you're really a kind person."

Kurumu was just stunned by his words.

"Moka nee-chan let's take Kurumu-san back to the infirmary." Soshi said.

Moka nodded. "Ok Soshi-kun." She went over to Kurumu's other side and together they took the young succubus back to the academy infirmary so she could be looked at. What they failed to notice was Kurumu looking at Soshi with growing longing in her eyes.

The next day Soshi and Moka were talking.

"So you're saying that your rosario talked to you yesterday?" Soshi inquired.

"Yup...This time that voice saved us. I would if the magical seal is weakening." Moka wondered.

Soshi looked thoughtful. "Maybe, seals don't last forever Moka nee-chan." He then unnoticed by Moka rubbed the back of his neck where hidden by his hair was a seal that suppressed a portion of his powers and his super form. _'I should know, I wonder how long Yosho tou-san's seal will last? I haven't needed to use more of my power or try and transform yet. But who knows how long before I'm forced to?' _He was interrupted out of his thoughts by Moka.

"Soshi-kun...Tell me the truth...If the Rosario stops working...Will you still like me?" Moka asked.

Soshi looked up and smiled. "Of course Moka nee-chan! You're my first and closest friend here. I don't even mind you sucking my blood."

Moka blushed. "Soshi-kun..."

Kurumu all better came up to them. "Good morning!"

Both Moka and Soshi were surprised to see her.

Soshi tilted his head cutely. "Kurumu-san?"

"Wh-Wh are you doing here?!" Moka was worried.

Kurumu smiled and revealed a little basket of cookies. "I baked some cookies for you, Soshi-kun!"

Soshi's eyes lit up. "Cookies?! I love cookies!" He came over and looked at the basket. Sure enough it was filled with cookies. "Wow! They look delicious Kurumu-san!"

Moka frowned at Kurumu. That girl was taking advantage of Soshi's young age and love of cookies.

Soshi took one cookie and took a bite, he loved it. "They're really good Kurumu-san!" He swallowed and asked. "So why did you make me cookies Kurumu-san?"

Kurumu blushed at that. "Remember when I said how I have to find my Destined One?"

Soshi nodded and Moka had a really bad feeling.

"Well, I have! And it's you Soshi-kun!" Kurumu declared smiling.

Soshi was shocked by that.

Kurumu gushed bringing one hand to her face. "Even though I tried to kill you and Moka you forgave me! Plus you're so cute and mature for your age I couldn't help but for fall for you!" She locked gazes with Moka.

Soshi was stunned by this turn of events.

Next thing they knew, Soshi was running through the hall way Moka and Kurumu were right on the little prince's tail.

"~Soshi-kun!~ I can't wait to teach you all the fun things we'll do together once we're married!" Kurmu called out happily.

Moka cried out. "Agh! She's gone insane! Soshi-kun, do something!"

Soshi was thinking out loud. "Now I am a Destined One? Karin-onee-chan is not gonna like this."

The other guys glared in jealousy.

Bus Stop

The bus dropped off two beautiful girls.

One girl had long deep violet hair and violet-pink eyes. She wore the school uniform and had large double F cup sized breasts, her frame was curvy and slim.

The other girl had silver-white hair the same color as Soshi's and the same eyes. She had a more lean and muscular frame like a female tracker star.

These girls were Karin Shuzen and Megumi Niji.

Karin looked at the school ahead. "So that's Yokai Academy, it looks as daddy described it."

"Yeah and my little brother is going there currently." Megumi replied.

Karin opened her locket. _'Soshi-kun, I'm almost there.'_ "Let's go Megumi-chan."

"Right." Megumi agreed and then smirked. "I'll race you to school Karin-chan." she then dashed off.

Karin smirked. "You're on Megumi-chan." She dashed off after Megumi easily catching up.

Later that day

Moka was getting ready for her next class in her dorm when her rosario glowed.

Moka's inner self spoke up. _"Outer me, ask Soshi-kun to remove the rosario."_

"What? But what if he can't?"

_"**He can remove it I have no doubt in my mind that he can. I wish to catch up with him on old times."** _Inner Moka explained.

"Ok." Moka ran out to find Soshi.

Soshi was currently facing 3 large boys who were glaring at him. Soshi asked politely. "Can I help you sempais?"

"Yeah brat. We're sick of you. Ever since you showed up the girls have been all over you." Said a tall brow haired boy who reminded Soshi of Saizou somewhat.

"Yeah how could a kid like you possibly earn the hearts of the two most beautiful girls in the school?" A black haired boy said.

Soshi shrugged. "My mom and father figure always taught me to be strong but also humble, I don't know how Moka nee-chan or Kurumu-san suddenly came to really like me. It's a thing I guess."

the last boy with green hair glared at him. "Shut up runt!"

The brown haired boy transformed into his true form looking very similar to Saizou.

Soshi blinked. "You remind me of Saizou."

"Of course Saizou's my older twin brother you little brat. I'm Raizo." Raizou growled. "There's no way a little brat like you defeated my big brother!"

Soshi sighed. "It happened even if you don't believe me."

The black-haired boy transformed in a Fire demon (Hiei from Yu-Yu-Hakusho species). His eyes glowed red and he could form flames in his hands.

The green hair boy gained a more plant like appearance. He was a humanoid plant monster.

"Soshi-kun!" Moka called and was shocked to see him surrounded by 3 larger boys who had transformed.

"Moka nee-chan!" Soshi was surprised to see her.

Moka got in front of Soshi and knelt down so her rosario was within his reach. "Soshi-kun remove my rosario."

"What I thought you see you couldn't take it off?" Soshi was confused.

"I can't but I'll bet you can." Moka replied smiling.

Soshi nodded. "ok."

Raizou yelled. "Let's get him and take the lovely Moka-chan!"

"Yeah!" His two cohorts cheered. They charged at the two.

Moka was worried and said. "Hurry Soshi-kun!"

Soshi gripped the Rosario cross and to his surprise, it instantly came off in his hand. "Wow that was easy."

Moka said surprised. "He removed my rosario...My other self was right Soshi-kun is the one." The chain link glowed pink and the sky darkened to a bloody crimson. Swarms of bats flew down from the heavens and covered Moka in a shroud. She changed right before everyone's eyes. Her hair turned silver, her fangs elongated, her body filled out more become more like a woman's. The bat shroud flew away and revealed the transformed Moka, her more womanly body slightly strained her top and her skirt was shorter than they remembered. She opened red slitted eyes. The winds created by her youki sent tremors throughout the area.

Soshi was amazed. _'So that's Moka nee-chan's true form. Wait she looks familiar!' A_ memory flicked into his mind of this silver-haired girl only she was only 9. He himself was but the mere age of 4, they were playing and laughing together.

The silver-haired Moka brushed her hair slightly out of her eyes and looked to Soshi. **"Soshi-kun, it is good to see you again. You may not remember clearly but we have met once before when we were younger."**

Soshi nodded in understanding. "I guess you want to handle them Moka nee-chan?"

Moka smiled.** "Of course Soshi-kun, if you wouldn't mind." **

Soshi smiled back. "No go right ahead Moka nee-chan."

**"Thank you Soshi-kun you are as much a gentleman now as you were back then." **Moka walked towards the 3 charging monster boys who froze completely from the sheer force of her youki.

Raizou was shaking. "What's with her? She's not the same girl from before! Those red eyes, that silver hair, and the overwhleming youki. So this is the legendary S Class Super Monster: The Vampire!"

Moka crossed her arms raising an elegant eyebrow. **"You all look a little frightened. And you wanted to take me? How pathetic." **Her words made the 3 boys snap out of their fear which gave away to anger.

Raizou roared. "Let's ger her!"

They charged with the intent to subdue Moka.

The silver-haired vampiress smirked before she leapt into action. She delivered a single kick to each of the older boys sending them flying back.** "Know your place!"**

They all crashed into different areas utterly defeated.

Moka brushed her hair back.** "Utter trash."** She then walked towards Soshi and stopped in front of him.** "I would like to catch up with you Soshi-kun, but unfortunately I'm still drowsy and I thank you for always watching my other self. she likes you as much as I do." **She knelt down and gently placed her hands on his shoulders.** "****I would like to be let out more often Soshi-kun, if you wouldn't mind?"**

Soshi nodded. "Sure Moka nee-chan."

Moka smiled fondly. **"You are more intelligent and mature than any other boy at the school Soshi-kun." **She then kissed him on the cheek making him blush.** "I look forward to our next meeting." **She took her rosario from his hand.** "Until then keep watching over the other Moka kay Soshi-kun?" **The cross glowed as she snapped it back in place and glowed as she reverted back to the pink haired version.

Soshi caught Moka bridal style. He smiled down at her. _'So we met before Yokai huh Moka nee-chan?' _The young prince gazed up at the sky._ 'It's only my third day and I'm already loving it here mom! I wonder what new adventures will await me tomorrow?'_


	3. Chapter 3: Clubs

******Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or any anime mentioned here, I only own most of the OCs that will appear and I don't make any money or profit from this story, this fic is from the depths of my imagination**

******Spoiler: soshi will be using some Pokemon moves from here on out along with Gohan's attacks and some of Piccolo's techniques**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Clubs, Mermaids, and Werewolves**

A month went by since Soshi first enrolled at Yokai Academy. Things were really exciting for him. He got to meet Moka who apparently he met before in her silver-haired form and Kurumu who made dozens of delicious cookies and sweets for him. He treasured them both as they were his very first friends here at Yokai Academy. All the girls seemed to really like him, the other boys unsurprisingly didn't like him one bit.

"Good morning Soshi-kun!" Moka said running up to the little Butai-Jin happily.

"Morning Moka nee-chan!" Soshi replied.

They both walked to the academy as usual Moka held Soshi's hand.

Moka stopped and Soshi stopped when she did.

"Um Soshi-kun I was wondering if I could um..." Moka was trying to ask for some blood.

Soshi being the super genius he was smiled. "You want some blood Moka nee-chan?" He nodded.

Moka smiled. "Thank you Soshi-kun." She leaned down and hugged Soshi close to her. She bit into his neck.

Capuu-Chuu!

Moka drank some blood, she absolutely loved the taste of his blood. _'I'm surprised no other female vampire has claimed him yet!' _

Inner Moka was in thought._ **'The only other vampiress who likes Soshi-kun in that way is...Karin onee-san.'**_

with Karin

Karin who was walking to her class stopped._ 'My someone-is-trying-to-take-my-Soshi-kun-When-I-claimed-him sense is tingling.' _Her fists clenched.

Megumi stopped too. "What's wrong Karin-chan?"

"I sense another vampire trying to steal Soshi-kun from me. I have to hurry and get to him." Karin replied concerned.

Megumi agreed."I'm worried about my little brother too. He may be a Super Butai-Jin, but he's still a child and as such he can't use his full power too often."

Karin nodded. "Yes Soshi-kun needs us to handle the tougher enemies, so he's not forced to try and access more of his power."

The two girls didn't notice the crowd of boys looking at them.

"Whoa two new ladies!"

"Yeah who are they?"

"That purple haired girl looks exotic!"

"I like the tomboyish look of the white-haired girl!"

Megumi looked a little nervous. "Um Karin-chan let's go find Shi-kun."

Karin nodded in agreement. "Right Megumi-chan, I'm rather uncomfortable with all this attention." They left as the crowd of boys gazed at them.

Classroom 193

Shizuka announced. "As you all know...The goal of this academy is to teach monsters how to coexist with human society. It's time to bring that to the next level! Starting today...You will each join a club!"

Soshi listening in closely smiled. _'A club! That sounds really fun!'_

Shizuka explained as cheerfully as ever. "There's no better way to understand human thinking than by participation in human sports and hobbies! Plus, you'll get so much better at physical transfomation by having to keep your human forms during different activities!"

A spiky-haired boy raised his hand. "Um sensei?"

Shizuka replied. "Yes?"

"What club did you practice keeping your human form at?" The boy was laughing and pointing.

A tan cat tail the same color as Shizuka's hair was seen sticking out from under her skirt.

A few other boys noticed.

"A tail!"

"It's a tail!"

Shizuka looked back at her tail and then screeched and clawed the unfortunate boy's face up. "Mee-owr!"

Soshi held one hand to his mouth and quietly laughed. _'It looks like sensei can't take criticism!'_

Shizuka contined without either noticing or caring she had just clawed a student. "Now, any more questions about club participation? Excellent! Then look over the list of clubs available and pick the one that suits you! Come check out my newspaper club too!"

Soshi and Moka came out of their classroom and the hallway was just packed by students all clamoring to join clubs and the ones that were already in clubs were trying to get some new blood for their clubs. Booths were everywhere.

"Wow! They sure are excited about clubs!" Soshi said looking around.

Moka asked. "What club should we join, Soshi-kun?"

Soshi looked around at the different booths. "I don't know Moka nee-chan, there's so many choices!" He looked to the rosario. "I wonder what club your inner self would like to join?"

Moka was surprised by that. "I don't know Soshi-kun, I've never really spoken to her before."

The gem on the rosario glowed briefly became a crimson red slit eye before turning back into a jewel again. Inner Moka was deeply touched by him including her opinion. Soshi was as kind and generous now as he was back then. She knew he was 5 years younger but only physically, he was much older in mental years not to mention he was super-intelligent and very strong for his young age, and his blood was to die for, perfect mate material. They were both immortal beings, time was not an issue for them. Inner Moka didn't care if she would be considered a Shota-con girl for liking...no loving Soshi, he was deserving of true affection. She knew her older sister Karin felt the same way.

"Well let's go see what we can find Moka nee-chan!" Soshi said.

"Ok!" Moka replied smiling, she took Soshi's hand and they began to explore.

The boys were going crazy again.

"Hey...It's Moka..."

"So that's the freshman girl everyone says is so hot..."

"Man she's incredible...I've never seen a girl that cute..."

Soshi sighed. _'These boys think about girls more than their education. I'm glad I'm 11.' _

As he was thinking that several girls were watching him and cooing over how cute he was.

"Moka! Do you want to be a model?" A creepy voice said behind them.

Soshi and Moka turned to see a creepy guy who looked like a zombie, all he lacked was the smell and rotting flesh.

The zombie guy reached out like a zombie. "Please model for our Ghost Photography Club! Let us take lots of pictures!" He held his camera looking lecherously at Moka. "Are nudes ok?"

Soshi moved in front of the zombie excited. "Are you a Zombie?!"

The Ghost Photography Club guy looked down at the little boy. "Um...no."

Soshi pouted. "Darn it...Come on Moka nee-chan. Let's go. " He then placed one hand on Moka's back and walked forward, gently moving her forward.

"Ok Soshi-kun." Moka blushed.

The Ghost Photography Club guy looked at the retreating boy and girl. He had heard the rumors that this little boy was a Butai-Jin and that he had taken down Saizou on the first day of school. If those rumors were true, then he didn't have a chance against that boy.

Soshi and Moka left that club and found another weird club of guys and girls dressed like weird scientists.

"Moka, you want to join our science club? You can test our new love potion!"

They got away from that one and ran into two different clubs, the guys in one club had needles sticking out of them while the others were dressed like mummies.

The guy with needles said. "No join our Acupuncture club!"

"Mummy club!"

Soshi lead Moka away from the creepy clubs.

The little prince asked. "Aren't there any normal clubs in this school?"

"Sure! There's always the swim club!" A beautiful voice said.

Soshi blinked as a beautiful girl with green-blue hair stood in front of them. She had cyan-colored eyes. She wore an open white shirt revealing her biniki and she wore a sarong around her waist.

"I'm the club president...Tamao Ichinose. Come in the water's fine." Tamao had several other beautiful girls in bikinis. They were waving and blowing kisses to any of the boy passerby.

The boys went wild.

"Whoa! Swim club!"

"Swimsuits! around around hot girls!"

Several boys raised their hands excitedly.

"Me! Me! I'll join!"

"Me too! I love to swim!"

Tamao knelt down in front of Soshi and stroked his face with one hand, making the boy blush. "Right now our club's all girls. I guarantee we'd make you feel welcome."

Moka frowned not happy by that action.

Tamao smiled at the boys' enthusiasm. "What about you Soshi-kun? The girls and I would just love to have you in our club."

Soshi was surprised. "You know about me?"

Tamao smiled. "What girl doesn't know about the cutest boy in the school and we also know you're quite the gentleman for your age. And you are a Butai-Jin, you're the first exterrestial to join Yokai Academy in the history of our school."

Soshi looked back at Moka, remembering about the vampires' dislike of water. "Excuse me for a moment." He went over to Moka. "Moka nee-chan, you can't join this club because of your weakness to water can you?"

"Yeah." Moka looked down at the ground, saddened at the fact that her body once again prevented her from doing something that looked like a lot of fun. She believed Soshi might want to join this club, but to her shock. Soshi grabbed her hand. "I won't join this club if you can't Moka nee-chan." He smiled to her.

Moka looked shocked and then tearful. "Soshi-kun, thank you." She hugged him to her tightly.

Soshi replied. "Sorry Ms. Tamao, I won't be joining this club, Moka nee-chan can't join it. We're just going to go on." The little Butai-Jin lead a grateful Vampire away from the pool.

Tamao watched the boy leave._'Damn it! I really wanted to taste his lifeforce!' _She sighs and looks to the boys they had._ 'Looks like we'll just have to make do with these boys.'_

Again Soshi and Moka didn't notice the rosario's gem briefly become the eye of Inner Moka showing approval and satisifaction of Soshi's decision. As it reverted back into a gem.

Moka smiled. "Soshi-kun thank you, for remembering about my weakness to water."

"It's no problem Moka nee-chan." Soshi replied smiling back.

Suddenly Soshi heard screams coming from the pool. "Moka nee-chan do you hear thos screams?"

"Yes Soshi-kun and that doesn't sound good."

The two raced back to the pool and what they saw wasn't pretty. the boys were clamoring to get out of the water. All the swim club members now had webbed clawed hands, fins for ears, and their legs had become tails just like...Mermaids. One unfortunate boy had been caught by two swim club members and they had bitten into his arms. The boy suddenly aged right before everyone's eyes.

Soshi narrowed his eyes seriously. "Mermaids I might have known."

**Bite sized Monster Directionary:**

**Mermaid: ****Contray to the sweet image projected in popluar fairytales, sailors know that these terrible beauties portend shipwrecks and death.**

"Ah Soshi-kun, you're back." Tamao swam up to the young boy.

Soshi frowned. "So that was your plan, to lure us in and take our life force."

Tamao smiled. "Yes and I was hoping you would join us too Soshi-kun..I've had my eye on you since the opening ceremony! No mermaid has ever tasted the lifeforce of an exterrestial being before. I wonder how different an alien's lifeforce will taste from a human or monster's?" Her mouth suddenly opened wider like that of a fish with two rows of small shark-like teeth.

Soshi sighed. "Well then I'll have to stop your plans." He settled into his fighting stance.

Tamao laughed along with the rest of her club. "Really? And how do you plan to stop us Soshi-kun? You may be an alien, but in the water mermaids are invincible."

"No one is invincible. There is always a way." Soshi replied still in his fighting stance. He looked to Moka. "Moka nee-chan, you should leave this area and leave them to me."

Moka was a little hesitant to leave him by himself. "Are you sure Soshi-kun?"

"Yes and hurry." The little prince said looking back at Moka.

Tamao smirked. "She's a Vampire isn't she?" She then raised and slammed her tail into the water, sending pool water flying out and hitting Moka.

The pink haired vampiress screamed in agony as the purfiying effects of the water did it's job causing what appeared to be lightning to crackle across her body.

Soshi went to her side. "Moka nee-chan!"

Moka was shaking and trying to hold back her tears. Water really was a vampire's worst enemy.

Soshi touched Moka letting some of the lightning jump onto him but it didn't effect him. Earthly elements have no effect on Butai-Jin. Soshi was lightly surrounded by an aura of flame as he used it to dry Moka off.

Kurumu came running up having heard of the rumors about that what happened. "Soshi-kun! What's happening? Is Moka okay?"

"Kurumu-san, the mermaids hurt Moka nee-chan." He stood up looking down at the peacefully now sleeping vampiress. "We need to take Moka nee-chan away from the pool." He lifted Moka into his arms bridal style and walked away from the pool. Kurumu followed as they went to another building. Soshi gently placed Moka against the wall. "Kurumu nee-chan, can you look after Moka nee-chan?"

Kurumu nodded. "I will look after her Soshi-kun, she may be my rival in love but you can trust me."

Soshi smiled. "Ok then I'll be right back." He vanished.

Kurumu watched him teleport away gushing. "Go get them Soshi-kun."

Soshi reappeared before the pool. "You're going to pay for hurting Mokae nee-chan." He was surrounded by a whitish aura that felt incredibly powerful. The young prince then dipped his finger in the water. "Here is what happens when you mess with my friends." Soshi sent a low-charged yellow electrical bolt through the water and as you know water conducts electricity all the mermaids were shocked and knocked unconscious.

Tamao's hair was all spiky and funny looking as she was floating belly up dazed.

Sosi scolded. "That was a lesson for hurting Moka nee-chan, I'm not a killer so you and your club will be okay after some rest."

Tamao snapped out the daze as the boy walked off. She had a look of longing in her eyes.

it was now three days since that incident but Moka hadn't shown up to class

Soshi was walking in the rain without an umbrella as his alien body naturally resisted all of Earth's weather.

"Oh! Soshi-kun!" Shizuka called running up to the little Butai-Jin. "Just the person I wanted to see! Have you decided what club to join yet? You and Moka are the only ones who haven't made their choices."

Soshi shook his head. "No sensei I haven't..."

Shizuka's smiled seemed to grow brighter. "Oh I'm so glad! Then you both can join my club...The newspaper club! No one's joined yet and it's on the brink of collapsing." She clapsed her hands together. "Pretty please?"

Soshi thought for a minute. "Hmmmm. Newspaper club." He then smiled. "I think it sounds interesting sensei!"

"I'll join that club too!" Moka said as she came up.

Soshi was surprised and happy. "Moka nee-chan!"

Moka hugged Soshi. "Morning Soshi-kun!"

"Are you ok?" The young prince asked concerned.

"Yes Soshi-kun, I'm ok thanks to you for saving me." Moka said smiling.

Shizuka held out a paper in front of them. "All right then! We have a club!"

Kurumu came up. "I'll join the club too!"

"Kurumu-san?" Soshi was surprised to see her. He then smiled again. "Well sensei looks you got three new members!"

"I'm so happy Soshi-kun!" Shizuka exclaimed.

Kurumu said. "I can't wait Soshi-kun!" she hugged him much to both Mokas' irritation.

Suddenly for some reason the girls froze as a massive amount of demonic KI hit them dead on. The source came from a deep purple haired girl with violet-pink eyes who was seen only briefly by Soshi, smiling and she even winked at him before some people walked by and she was gone.

Soshi was stunned as he thought he saw a flash of purple hair. _'She is here!'_

Kurumu noticed. "Soshi-kun?"

Soshi shook himself out of his thoughts. "Oh it's nothing Kurumu-san."

The same purple haired girl watched them on the stairway above, she then brought up her hand revealing sharp elongated nails that looked more like claws and could be used as such. She grinned showing off razor-sharp fangs._ 'Only a month in and Soshi-kun has already found some concubines to help us when I have our children. Well done darling.' _Her tongue snaked across her long fangs in excitement, before they shrunk into a shorter concealed form and her nails shortened too._ 'Those poor little girls, they will soon learn that I am Soshi-kun's wife, while they are nothing more than concubines.' _She then vanished into the shadows.

Next day

Moka hugged Soshi. "Sorry Soshi-kun, I'm so thristy." She bit into his neck.

Capuu-Chuu!

Soshi allowed her. _'If I wasn't a Butai-Jin I would be dead from blood loss.'_

Kurumu greeted Soshi happily. "Soshi-kun! We start our club today!" She pulled the little boy into a warm hug. "It's so much fun being in the same club as you!" She then looked cockily at Moka and chuckled. _'Now that I've joined this club...It won't be long until I got my Destined One by the heartstrings! I'll teach him all the works of pleasure! Moka Akashiya-I shall not lose to you!' _She locked glares with Moka.

Shizuka announced cheerfully. "Okay everyone! Thank you all for joining! Now, let's all get down to...Running a newspaper!"

Soshi, Kurumu, and Moka noticed they were the only ones there.

Soshi wondered. _'Could sensei have scared the others off from her discipline three days ago?' _He raised his hand. "Sensei, I'm pretty sure a club is supposed to have more than just three members."

"Oh, but it doesn't!" Shizuka replied.

"My apologies." A voice called. As the door opened.

"Here he is-Our other member!"

A boy walked into the room. "It's awfully bad form...To be late to the first meeting." The boy had short messy black hair and brown eyes. He wore the Yokai uniform yet he had no tie but rather a wolf-shaped pendant around his neck and his hair was kept in place by a red headband. He carried two bouquets of flowers in his hands. "Greetings! I am Ginei Morioka...Your editor." Using incredible speed that most monsters can't catch he gave the flowers to Kurumu and Moka. "And no editor has ever had a more beautiful staff. You can call me 'Gin' I only wish there existed a flower that could match your beauty." He looked at Moka as he said that.

Soshi saw the movements though. _'Mom and Yosho ni-san warned me about people like him.' _The young Super Butai-Jin could sense Gin had some serious power, nothing he couldn't handle though. He had better keep a close watch on this guy.

Gin stepped over to him. "Well if isn't the little prodigy himself. It's impressive that you're in high school at just 11 years old."

Soshi looked at Gin surprised. "You know about me?"

Gin chuckled. "Everyone knows about you Soshi, the girls especially speak about you fondly," At this Gin's smile changed to a more malicious smile. "You're said to be really strong for your age and you're a Butai-Jin to boot. I've never had an alien in the Newspaper Club before it's an honor."

"Well um thank you sempai." Soshi replied.

Shizuka explained. "You can ask Gin any questions you might have. After all, he's a sophomore!"

Gin announced proudly. "You can count on me!"

Kurumu pulled Soshi closer._ 'Brrr! The playboy type always makes me nervous...'_

Moka not amused by Kurumu's actions pulled Soshi to her.

Kurumu and Moka glared at each other with lightning both of their glares saying _'He is mine!'_

Gin was watching his smile turned more strained as he struggled to keep it on.

Shizuka broke the tension with her next announcement. "Now, I have to get to a faculty meeting. Gin, will you run the meeting for me?"

Gin replied proudly. "As I said before you can count on me!"

Soshi was surprised. "You're leaving sensei?"

Shizuka waved. "What are you worried about? Getting along with an upper classman? Think of it as a lesson in coexistence!"

Gin announced. "Now then. I suppose you're asking yourselves, what is this club? Our objective is simple: The publication of this school newspaper! Our duty is to uncover any and all stories of interest to this school...Even if it meants putting our lives in danger! Understand-This is no club for slackers! When you walk in here, you give us your soul!"

Moka and Kurumu looked rather nervous.

Soshi raised an eyebrown in confusion. How could a newspaper club be dangerous?

Moka said. "He seems like a strong leader...Doesn't he?"

Soshi looked at Moka. "I guess so."

Gin suddenly switched moods. "But the most important thing is...To have fun!" He held up a poster. "Now. Would you kindly put this poster on the back wall?"

Moka and Kurumu stood on their desks. Moka asked. "Are you sure it's okay to put this so high up?" They strained to put it up.

Gin grinned. "Good point. A tad higher."

"A tad higher than this?" was the question.

"Good point. Much higher!" Gin replied.

Soshi studied Gin. _'How curious...He is strange.' _The young boy noticed Gin beginning to squat down. '_What's he up to?' _He then looked at Moka and Kurumu and blushed slightly at the sight, quickly looking away._ 'Oh kami he's looking up their skirts! My bad feeling about him was right!' _The little boy felt some unexplained anger towards Gin. "Sempai just what are you doing?"

Gin quickly stood up. "What do you mean Soshi-kun? I was just standing here to make sure they got those posters up."

_'You can't fool me sempai, I know you were peeping on them earlier.'_ Soshi then added to act like he didn't notice for now and asked in a natural curious tone. "So sempai what are we writing about for our first article?"

Gin smiled. "Nothing right now Soshi. Nothing's going on."

"Well that's boring, I was hoping to write about what growing children like myself need." Soshi replied.

Gin smiled bigger. "Don't worry about it, you're already very grown up mentally, your physical self will catch up with your mental self before you know it."

"I hope so." Soshi said.

"We're all finished sempai!" Kurumu said she and Moka hopping down from their perches.

Gin nodded. "Thank you! You both did a great job!"

Moka asked curious. "So what's next Gin-sempai?"

Gin replied smiling at her. "Well nothing right now Moka-chan."

Soshi sighed and got up. "Well this was a pointless morning sempai."

Kurumu came over and hugged him. "Soshi-kun, I made some more delicious cookies for you! Let's go eat them together!"

Soshi's face lit up. "Cookies?! Okay Kurumu nee-chan!"

Kurumu looked to a fuming Moka and stuck her tongue out at her. The succubus then led her young Destined One out of the classroom.

Moka fumed with a tic mark on her head. Inner Moka was livid and thought up a training dummy in Kurumu's exact image before her in her mindscape dojo. She utterly decimated the training dummy with her vampiric strength.

Gin thought. _'He's so popular with them. I'd better keep an eye on him.' _He vanished.

Moka stood alone in the classroom. She was upset that Kurumu was getting a head start to getting closer to Soshi.

Suddenly her rosario glowed._ **"Now is not the time to worry about that annoying succubus!"**_

Moka jumped. "Eeek!" She looked around and then looked at her rosario. "Oh it's jst the rosario!"

Inner Moka replied._** "******__What _do you mean 'just'?! Anyways outer me, just be on your guard. There's something dangerous about that Gin, smells like he's hiding some serious power, don't drop your guard."

Later that night, Gin was looking at the full moon.

"Ah! Such a beautiful full moon...it almost matches you beauty Moka Akashiya." Gin said with one of his arms a large furry claw.

Next day

"Morning Soshi-kun!" Moka called out happily to her young closest friend.

"Morning Moka-nee-chan!" Soshi greeted just as cheerfully.

They both walked to class together.

Gin was watching them and then he noticed a blonde girl and a brunette girl. "Ah! Ladies!" He went over to them. "Grant me a moment of your time. May I ask you something?"

The two girl were charmed by his handsome looks.

_'Ooo!'_

_'Who's he?! He's so cute!'_

They both declared. "Anything you wanna know!"

"Moka spends so much time with Soshi. Are they going out?"

Karin stopped her walk to class to listen._ 'Moka, that's the name of my younger sister. That pink-haired girl hanging out with my Soshi-kun shares the same first name as my sister. But their last names are different as my sister went by Shuzen, while this Moka goes by Akashiya, also my sister has silver hair not pink. Of course it has been a while since I was last home.'_

The blonde spoke. "Oh..Well, I'm not sure but...They're a pretty cute couple."

Her brunette friend agreed. "Yeah Soshi-kun is so cute! I could just snatch him and cuddle him all day! And Moka's so beautiful even the girls sigh over her!"

"Oh, but remember? somebody saw Moka kissing Soshi-kun on the neck! So maybe they are going out!"

Karin was surprised. _'Kissing on the neck? As in drinking MY boyfriend's blood without MY permission?!'_ she then smirked and her fangs grew. Two long ones now jutted from the corners of her mouth, veins in her right hand were seen as her nails elongated and sharpened. _'Moka Akashiya you picked the wrong target!'_ Several people felt a Dark and potent Monster Aura and cowered. But then as quickly was it appeared it was gone.

Gin froze. " N..Neck?! Kissing on the neck?!" He suddenly screamed. "That's not right! It's not even funny! Soshi is bad! Bad!"

The two girl sweatdropped. "Yeesh! What's with him?"

Later that day, Kurumu was looking for Soshi bringing him another basket of delicious cookies. She was so happy not only did she have a cute innocent Destined one whom she could teach many things, but one who enjoyed her cooking. She saw her little destined one ahead. _'Ooo! Soshi-kun!'_ "Soshi-kun! I...huh?" She stopped as she saw Gin following him and discretely followed them worried about what Gin had planned for Soshi.

"Soshi!" Gin greeted.

Soshi turned to face him. "Oh...Gin-sempai."

Gin explained. "We're holding our club meeting on the roof today. Come with me."

Soshi narrowed his eyes suspiciously. _'What's your game sempai?'_ But he went with Gin anyways and Kurumu stealthly followed them. They were walking to the back end of the school.

Soshi raised an eyebrow curiously. "Isn't this the back of the school? Why are we meeting here?"

Gin laughed. "Not to worry! The others will be here soon!"

"Really?" Soshi inquired looking at the older boy and classman curious.

Karin was following them too through the shadows._ 'I don't like the smell of this guy, what plan does he have that involves my beloved?'_

They arrived at an alley between buildings with junk scattered.

Gin announced cheerfully. "Ah! At least! Here we are, Soshi."

"Here?" Soshi frowned studying the area.

Gin pointed. "You see that little window up there? Take a look through it.

Soshi sweatdropped. "Huh? Why?"

"Just look! it's a laught riot!"

Soshi looked at his older peer. "A riot really? Then why don't we wait for Moka nee-chan and Kurum nee-chan so we can all see that so-called riot together?"

Gin was surprised and tried to insist. "Oh cmon on Soshi, there's no wrong with a little sneak peek."

"Hmmmm 'peek' huh? Interesting phrase sempai, considering earlier you were peeking under Moka nee-chan and Kurumu nee-chan's skirts." Soshi replied with narrowed eyes.

"W-What?! I don't know what you're talking about Soshi!" Gin said laughing.

Soshi frowned. "You can play innocent all you want sempai but I know better."

Gin then chuckled. "Heh. You really are too smart for your own good Soshi..."

"So?"

"Moka is even more beautiful than they say!" Gin said seriously.

"Yes, I know Moka nee-chan is pretty what of it?" Soshi replied.

Gin sighed. "It was love at first sight for me."

Soshi blinked. _'Sempai fell for Moka nee-chan?'_

"I'm serious..." Gin said thumbing to himself. "I am going to make Moka...Mine! You are the only obstacle between me and her!"

Soshi's frown turned into a disgusted scowl. "I've heard of guys like you. Mom and Yosho ni-san both warned me about people like you." He turned to now fully glare at Gin. "I know your type of person sempai, you act all serious and kind, but you would sell out your own families just for a free viewing."

Gin was shocked by the boy's knowledge.

Karin had a big grin on her face, her fangs gleaming in the moonlight and a soft gleam in her violet-pink eyes towards Soshi. She let out a purr. "How exciting, I get to watch my darling beat an older student, a sophomore no less!"

Gin replied. "Well regardless of your knowledge Soshi. I'm still gonna make Moka my woman!"

Soshi settled into his fighting stance. "Not without getting past me first sempai."

Gin chuckled. "You are a brave little guy. But let's not settle things here, let's meet up on the rooftop in 1 hour."

"Fine then." Soshi replied standing up. The little prince vanished.

Kurumu was upset. _'So Gin-sempai peeped on us earlier huh? I won't let Soshi-kun fight that pervert alone!' _She flew off to tell Moka.

1 Hour Later schoolrooftop

Gin smirked. "So you came Soshi."

The young prince smiled. "You thought I would be scared to face you sempai?"

Gin sneered. "I will get rid of you and make moka mine!" He transformed, becoming a huge grey bipedal humanoid wolf creature with a horse like mane, he threw back his head and howled.

Soshi narrowed his eyes. "A werewolf just as I expected of you sempai."

**Bite Size Monster Dictionary: **

**Werewolf: A ferocious wild beast-like monster. Normally it is in human form, however, on moon nights, it transforms into a werewolf. The relationship between the werewolf and the moon has been known since the 16th Century, with its power increasing based on the strength of the moonlight.**

Soshi lowered into a fighting stance. "Alright sempai, let's begin and you aren't the first werewolf I've faced before."

Gin bared his fangs and vanished from view.

Soshi smiled. _'He's fast but mom and Yosho tou-san are much faster.'_ The young prince easily followed the movements and blocked Gin's claw swipe from the left.

"What?! Impossible!" Gin said in shock.

"My turn, sempai" Soshi brought one hand back and his fingers suddenly glowed a bright white. "Metal Claw!" He slashed Gin across the face and leaving a white trail behind his fingers during the slash, Gin flew back holding his slashed face. Soshi's body briefly glowed red as the side effect of Metal Claw kicked in, his phyiscal attack strength rose up.

"OW! My face! You scratched my face!" Gin whined rolling on the floor.

Soshi sighed. "Oh boy."

Gin growled and got up with his face bleeding. "You little runt you'll pay for that!" Gin rushed toward him.

Soshi smiled. "Agility." He began to dash easily matching Gin's speed.

Gin swiped at Soshi only for the younger boy to vanish. "What the?!"

Soshi used Agility to move all around Gin, appearing to multiply. "What's wrong sempai are you shocked that I'm faster than you? This move sharply raises my speed each time I use it."

Gin was stunned. _'Impossible there's nothing faster than a Werewolf during a full moon!'_

"Now time for Double Team." Soshi then glowed white, before he split into many illusionary clones of himself which moved all around via Agility making it look like there were nearly several dozen Soshis moving around.

Gin was looking all around. "W-What the hell?!" He felt dizzy.

Karin was watching the battle proudly. "That's my Soshi-kun."

All the other Soshis faded, revealing the one true Soshi.

Soshi's eyes glowed white and he crossed his arms, multiple rings of blue light spun around him before turning into rings of jagged stone. "Stone Edge." He then opened his arms firing the stones at Gin.

Gin dodged as many as he could but he started slowing down when the moon was suddenly obscured by clouds. The shocked werewolf looked back aghast. "NO! Moon come back!" He tried to block as the remaining stones struck him.

Soshi appeared before Gin super-fast thanks to his use of Agility. "Now it's time to end this sempai." He held out his left hand in a claw shape. "Shadow Claw." A shadow aura with a purple outline surrouned his hand in the shape of a claw and Soshi struck Gin with it.

Gin skidded back. But he refused to surrender. "Damn it! I won't lose to a child!" Gin rushed at Soshi with one claw brought back.

Soshi sighed and crossed his arms in a blocking position. "Protect." A green energy dome formed around the boy and deflected Gin's swipe.

Gin was stubborn and charged again. "Moka will be mine."

"Counter." Soshi's body was outline in orange and Gin struck himself with his own slash.

Gin screamed in agony. "I scratched myself?! But how?!"

Soshi smiled. "That's Counter, this technique reflects physical attacks back to the user at double the damage."

Gin got up. "I will never quit until Moka is mine."

"What do you mean yours sempai?" At this moment Moka and Kurumu came up with Kurumu glaring at Gin.

Gin snarled. "I didn't foresee this but now that you're here moka...I might as well just take you!" Gin rushed at the shocked and frightened Moka but before he could reach her Soshi appeared before him super-fast.

Soshi looked now really annoyed. "Sempai you leave Moka-nee-chan alone." The boy cocked his fist back and it glowed with a light blue aura. "Focus Punch." The young Butai-Jin prince punched Gin sending him flying off the balcony and crashing to the ground below painfully.

Soshi smiled at Moka. "It's ok Moka-nee-chan you're safe now."

"Soshi-kun thank you..." Before Moka could say more Kurumu shoved her out of the way and hugged the young boy.

Kurumu squealed. "Oh Soshi-kun, you were so cool in your battle against that pervert! We saw the whole thing!"

Soshi blushed. "Thank you Kurumu-nee-chan."

"Hold it right there succubus." A girl's voice called.

The small group looked up and saw a beautiful girl with long lavender hair standing on the building above them, her hair shined in the once-again revealed moon's light. Her violet-pink eyes had a glow to them. She jumped down and landed without a scratch. "Just what do you think you're doing hugging my boyfriend like that?" She had one hand on her hip with an amused smile on her beautiful face.

Kurumu glared. "Your boyfriend?"

the girl smiled revealing sharp incisors. "Yes Soshi-kun is my husband to be."

Moka was surprised. "Your husband to be?"

The purple haired beauty nodded. "You heard me correct, my mother was an old friend of Soshi-kun's mother Lucretia Niji and they often visited mother at our castle."

"So it was you I saw earlier onee-chan." Soshi replied surprised.

"I couldn't bare the thought of being away from you for any longer Soshi-kun." Karin replied pushing Kurumu away and pulled her little boyfriend to her closely in a warm loving embrace, her pink-violet eyes gazing longingly into his aquamarine orbs. "I missed you dearly, I've heard about what you've gone through darling. You fought a perverted monstrel on your first day and just a couple of days ago this girl..." she pointed to Kurumu. "Was your enemy...But you once again pulled through...I hear you've gained a fanclub."

Soshi blushed. "Yeah things have been crazy here Karin nee-chan."

"Well those girls won't bother you anymore Soshi-kun." Karin smirked. "Because you're mine, I won't let them take you from me. Any other girls who want me to share you with them, they will have to prove their feelings are true like mine, if their feelings aren't true then I will show them their place." Karin then lowered her head and sunk her fangs into Soshi's neck.

Capuu-Chuu!

Karin drank only a spoon worth of blood before letting go and kissing him on the cheek. "Mmm it's so good to hold you in my arms again Soshi-kun, I'm joining this club."

Soshi was blushing deeply. "Sure Karin nee-chan whatever you say."

Kurumu glared jealously. _'I'll show this bitch that I can be a much better wife to Soshi-kun and teach him all the things he needs.'_

Moka was surprised.

Inner Moka spoke up. _**"Onee-san, outer me we have some huge competition if we want to make Soshi-kun our mate, we'll have to prove to onee-san that we can be worthy mates of his too, my feelings for him are true like hers. But onee-san won't believe us without proof."**_

Moka vowed to prove to her older sister she was worthy of being Soshi's mate too.

Gin laid unconscious on the ground dizzy from his fight. _'Who knew a kid carried that much power?'_

A mysterious person was watching soshi with jealously and malice. He glared at the little boy. _'That little runt look at him so carefree...I'll remind him not everyone likes him so much!' _He smirked._ 'Soshi you will be crushed by my hands soon enough you brat! You'll see! I'll prove I'm a real man unlike you!'_

Elsewhere

Lucretia was meeting someone who was shrouded in a black cloak only her green eyes and a few peaks of pink hair was visible. The Butai-Jin queen greeted the person. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yes Lucy-chan, it has been a while, the last time we saw each other was seven years ago before that incident." The cloaked woman replied. "Before I was forced to fake my own death and leave my daughters all alone."

Lucertia looked regretful. "I'm so sorry Aka-chan, if I had only gone to help you, then you wouldn't have to hide yourself."

The cloaked woman smiled. "Don't blame yourself Lucy-chan, if anything I am at fault for letting Moka's Shinso blood awaken." She switched topics. "How is your son doing?"

Lucretia smiled. "My little Soshi-kun is doing just fine, he's growing into a kind, strong, and very smart young man. He is now going to high school."

The other woman was amazed. "Wow! In high school already and he just turned 11!"

Lucretia nodded. "Yes I couldn't feel any prouder of my little boy even if I tried, Her smile faded to a frown. "Unfortunately I'm worried because the high school he's attending was made by an old colleague of yours and I don't trust that man."

The shrouded woman wasn't surprised. "You mean Mikogami right? I understand your feelings Lucy-chan, even I am wary of his true motives and I had fought alongside him for 200 years."

Lucretia asked. "Why won't he ever tell anyone what he's thinking?"

"I don't know Lucy-chan, but I have a feeling there's something much greater and more serious is about to happen in the near future." She looked up at the sky. "And I get this strange feeling our children will be right in the middle of it."

Lucretia looked up too. "Yeah...I have the same feeling."_ 'I can only hope my little Soshi-kun has the strength to overcome whatever will happen in the future.'_


End file.
